


A Recounting of Recent Events, Book 1 of 3: Orsus

by PennyBassett



Category: Adventures in Odyssey
Genre: Adventures in Odyssey - Freeform, Adventures in Odyssey Original Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV, Radio Dramas - Freeform, The Meltsners, christian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyBassett/pseuds/PennyBassett
Summary: Originally posted on The Odyssey Soda Shop Message Boards, 'A Recounting of Recent Events' is a three-book series by me, PennyBassett. I'm known as PennyBassett on the Soda Shop, Hannah Morgan on podcasts, and my official pen name is Anthony Ebur. Orsus is the first book.The Meltsners' lives are turned upside down when Eugene and Katrina decide to take in a second foster child. Five-year-old Elizabeth seems to be a perfect fit for the family, but this changes when marital difficulties threaten family peace. Buck and Jules also grow in their friendship as they explore what it would mean to become Christians.This first book is shorter than the other two. It is also the least explicit, so if you are uncomfortable with the mild sexual content in one chapter or the mild violence in another, I wouldn't recommend the next two books. Even though this is based on a kid's show, my audience should be about 13+ It's also worth mentioning that I wrote this book as more of a set up for the next two, which follows many more characters' stories and become much more AU with much higher stakes. Since I started in 2017, the writing gets better as well, so just hang tight if you're looking for something a little higher quality.
Relationships: Buck & the Meltsners, Buck/Jules, Eliza OC & the Meltsners, Eugene/Katrina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Recounting of Recent Events, Book 1 of 3: Orsus

BUCK’S POV

“Stop! Please! Just stop!”  
I tried to scream, but I couldn’t hear myself. Nothing came out. I was being hit. Over and over again. I couldn’t see, but it hurt. My head pounded from the continual beating. I just wanted it to stop. When I thought I wouldn’t be able to take any more, the knife dug into my hand. I screamed out in pain.  
I sat up, shaking, out of breath, and wet with tears. With vibrating hands, I reached for the damp cloth that was sitting on my nightstand. I held it up to my head, hoping to soak up some perspiration. That’s when I started crying again. I’m not sure why. My mind is weird like that. I think everything just hit me at once. I hadn’t been crying for very long when my door opened,  
“Buck?"  
I put my forehead in my hands. She sat down next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.  
"Was it about Skint again?"  
I nodded, attacked by another sob,  
“He stabbed my hand. I can feel it. He was here," I showed her my palm.  
“You know it was a dream-"  
“But it still hurts! My hand hurts!”  
“Let me see,” she sighed, taking my hand in hers. “See. Buck, look at it. There’s a little scar but nothing else. It was just a dream.”  
I stared at it. She was right. I knew she was right.  
"I know it doesn't change your pain."  
I took a few long breaths.  
"No, it's okay. I'm okay."  
I squeezed my eyes together and put my head on Katrina’s shoulder. A few more silent tears fell as she whispered, “You’re safe. You’re safe."

The next morning, I walked into the dining room with a bowl of cereal.  
“Miss Katrina?”  
She looked up from her book.  
“Hey, how’re you doing?”  
“Better.”  
“Good. Did get back to sleep alright?"  
“Eh, it took me a little while, but I did eventually.”  
“That's good. Once Eugene comes in we need to tell you something."  
"Oh. Okay."  
I sit down at the table, and Katrina stares at her eggs for a moment and then sighs.  
Buck, I think we might want to go back to counseling with Pastor Juan.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Well, your nightmares have gotten more frequent.”  
“But my anxiety’s better.”  
“Hm. So is your depression.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay, we’ll hold off for a few weeks.”  
I let out a sigh of relief,  
"Good."  
Pastor Juan was great, but I hated talking about my problems.  
As I started eating my Rice Krispies, Eugene walked in and handed out homemade smoothies.  
“What is the topic of conversation this morning?”  
“Well, Katrina said you had something to tell me.”  
Eugene’s eyes bolted and locked with Katrina’s.  
“We’re telling him now?”  
She laughed.  
“I thought so. We don’t have much time.”  
“I suppose that’s true,” he sighed anxiously.  
“So, we can tell him?”  
“Um, yes.”  
“Tell me what?” I asked.  
“Well, a couple of weeks ago, Eugene and I went to visit a group home in Connellsville.”  
“Why?”  
“Pastor Juan wanted us to come and meet one of the girls there.”  
“Who?”  
“Her name is Elizabeth, and she is five years old,” Eugene answered.  
“Wait- why did he want you to meet her?”  
“He wanted us to see if we wanted to take her on as another foster child.” Katrina smiled.  
“And? Are you?”  
“Yes. But we wanted your opinion as well.”  
“Oh, I’m all for it.”  
“Really?” Eugene seemed pleased, and that made me oddly proud.  
“Of course. I’ve always thought it’d be cool to have a sibling. Do I get to meet her before she moves in?”  
“Well, you could, but she’s coming today,” Katrina said, pushing up her glasses.  
“Today?”  
“Tonight, to be exact.”  
“But that’s so soon!”  
Katrina sighed, “There were paperwork complications. As of last night, she can’t legally stay at the group home anymore. So, we have a lot of planning to do before we pick her up.”  
“What can I do to help?”  
We spent the rest of the day getting the other guest room ready for Elizabeth, or Eliza as most people called her. We went to Janken’s new department store and bought new room accessories, clothes, and toiletries. Before we picked her up, we headed to Hall’s Diner for dinner.

“There’ll be four of us now,” I said, realizing the change that was about to invade our home.  
“Mhm,” Katrina laughed, glancing at her menu.  
“Can I ask a few questions? About Elizabeth?”  
“Of course.”  
“Well first, what’s her background like?”  
“Hm. She came from an abusive home. Her mother kept her until a neighbor reported the abuse.”  
“You said she was five?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Poor thing.”  
“Yeah, she really needs a sturdy family,” Katrina said.  
“And a sturdy older brother,” Eugene added. I smiled.  
We left the restaurant and drove into Connellsville, anticipation building. By the time we got there, my heart was racing. My stomach turned as Eugene stopped the car.  
“Nervous?” Katrina asked, getting out. I did the same.  
“Eh, maybe a little.”  
She smiled.  
“Me too.”  
We walked up to the three-story brick building and knocked on the door. A kindly-looking gentleman answered. I didn’t recognize him, but Eugene and Katrina did immediately.  
“Jack!”  
“Mr. Allen!”  
“Hey, you two.” Hugs were exchanged, as the two marveled at his appearance.  
“We- haven’t seen you in- what? Two years?” Eugene said, shocked.  
“Has it really been that long?”  
“Are you volunteering here?” Katrina asked, after we were invited in.  
“Actually, we’ve taken it over.”  
“What? When?”  
“Last week.”  
“But how’d we not know you were so close?”  
“We wanted to stay out of the spotlight. Have a little quiet.”  
“Hm. That’s understandable.”  
“Oh! Buck! Jack, this is our foster son, Buck.”  
“Hey.”  
“It’s an honor to meet you, Buck. You’ve been placed with a fantastic family.”  
“Yeah. I know.” I said, briefly making eye contact with Katrina.  
“Well, come sit down and I’ll go get Eliza.”  
He led us into a sitting area that seemed to double as a living room.  
“Just make yourselves comfortable, and I’ll be right back.”  
We sat down and waited for about five minutes. When Mr. Allen came back he came in with Elizabeth. She was adorable. She had the biggest eyes of any little girl I’d ever seen. They were tinted red. She’d been crying. I understood. I’d been crying just half an hour before I was released to my new parents. The emotion of being put into a new environment- the overwhelming realization of sudden change was too much for even me to handle.  
Elizabeth wore a thin jacket over a worn tank top and shorts. A pair of flip flops were the only other thing she had on.  
“Eliza, do you remember Eugene and Katrina?"  
She nodded shyly.  
“Hey, are you ready to come home with us?” Katrina asked, smiling.  
Eliza’s face lit up at that question. She smiled and nodded again. She had such a cute smile.  
“And guess what! We brought Buck with us! He’s gonna be your big brother while you’re staying with us.”  
I could tell she liked that idea, and I had to admit that I did as well.  
“Hi, Eliza. I have a present for you.”  
She laughed at my accent, “You talk like Toby.”  
I was sure my heart skipped a couple beats. She had an English accent. I looked at Katrina.  
“Surprise,” she laughed. I did too, then handed Eliza the present I’d picked out earlier that day. She pulled out the tissue paper and then the gift.  
“A bear! Look! A teddy bear!” She showed Mr. Allen giggling.  
“That’s just the start of the presents we have for you.”  
“Yeah, you should see your room!”  
“Okay, well we have some paperwork to take care of.”  
“Oh, yes,” Eugene said, standing up. After the paperwork was finished, we headed home. Elizabeth was an interesting child. The whole way home she just sat there, stroking that bear on the head, and staring out the window. She was quiet. I knew that wouldn’t last long. I knew it was an act. But I’d make sure she wouldn’t take as long as I did to put away the façade.

We pulled into our garage. I was excited. We had more presents waiting for Eliza inside. I was glad we could give her some happy things. She needed happy things. I needed happy things when I was placed. We walked inside.  
“Okay. Eliza, would you like to see your room first?” Katrina asked, getting on her level. Elizabeth nodded. I smiled. She was going to like this. We climbed the stairs to the room that was a guest bedroom last week. Eugene opened the door.  
“Well? Go on in!” He laughed. Eliza took a few shaking steps into the room, eyes wide.  
“It’s purple.”  
It was purple. Purple and white. The walls were white with fairy lights hanging from the ceiling. The purple bed, which sat in front of the window at the back of the room, was piled with pillows and Disney stuffed animals. The room also possessed a child-sized desk, a vanity holding a vast collection of little girl’s makeup and hair accessories, and a corner residing dresser. Eliza couldn’t stop smiling and laughing.  
“It’s like a princess room!” she whispered, in awe.  
“Well, that’s because you’re a princess.”  
“I am?”  
Katrina nodded.  
“Would you like to see what’s in your wardrobe?” She asked, after letting her feel the soft bed. Eliza nodded. Eugene looked at me, then nodded towards the door. We left them alone and walked back downstairs. I went into the kitchen to find a can of the soda leftover from my birthday party.  
“Want anything?”  
“Hm? Oh, no thank you,” Eugene sighed, “Buck?”  
“Yeah?”  
“May I ask you a question?”  
“Sure.”  
“Am I a good father?”  
I paused for a moment. It was an odd question. Finally, I said, “Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Well, because you put mine- and now Eliza’s needs and wants before your own. You take time out of your life to spend time with me. And I know that even though you weren’t there when I was growing up, you still love me.”  
“Hm.”  
“Why do you ask?”  
“It’s just- I don’t know. I suppose I just need to hear that sometimes.”  
“I guess I don't always do the best job of saying it to you.” I set down my soda. “I’ve never asked this before but-”  
“Yes?”  
“I always thought you were just too intellectual- Can I- “  
“What is it?”  
“Can I give you a hug?”  
He was clearly caught off guard.  
“Why?”  
“Because I want you to hug me back.”  
He smiled, then took me into his arms.  
“Thank you.”  
He let go.  
“Would more hugs make me a better father?”  
“Maybe…” I said, laughing.  
Suddenly, crying could be heard from upstairs. Eugene and I looked at each other, then ran up, prepared to assist.  
“What happened?” I asked as Katrina closed the door to Eliza’s room. I could still hear her crying.  
“I- I don’t know. I just touched her shoulder and she started panicking.”  
“Like me when I have nightmares panicking?”  
“Not as loud.”  
“Gee thanks.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
Katrina and I’s relationship had recently developed a comfortable sense of sarcasm. And a day hadn’t gone by in a couple weeks where we weren’t poking fun at each other.  
“Anyway, she started crying. I thought it was best if I left her alone.”  
“No,” I said.  
“What?”  
“Can I go in?”  
“I guess. Just- be careful.”  
“I will.”  
I opened the door, then quietly shut it, and walked over to Eliza. She was huddled on the floor, her face buried in her knees. She was still crying and panting. I sat down across from her.  
“Elizabeth?” I said.  
“Go away,” She panted.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“No.”  
“I understand. My last guardian hurt me, too. It’s hard to trust people.”  
She took in a few hard breaths, trying to calm down.  
“Hey, I’ll be right back.” I went over to the bathroom that had a door going into both our rooms on either side. ‘We’ll share it now.’ I realized suddenly. ‘That’ll be... weird.’ I returned with a box of tissues. Eliza was still trying to calm down.  
“Eliza, look at me.”  
She slowly lifted her head and pushed the hair away that had gotten in her face. She looked up at me with the most beautiful brown eyes.  
“Try to take a deep breath okay? Watch my hand.”  
I lifted it up and down, eventually her breathing matched my hand’s rhythm and slowed down.  
“Better?” I asked, handing her a tissue. She nodded.  
“Okay. Did Katrina scare you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You don’t have to be afraid of her. She’s a safe person. She loves you.” I stood up and extended my hand to her. She grasped it and then stood up with me.  
“See this room?”  
She nodded.  
“Well, Katrina and Eugene bought everything in here, just for you! And they didn’t have to let us live with them, but they decided to be our parents, at least for now, because they want the very best for us!”  
“Really?”  
I nodded.  
“Hey, it’s been a big day, hasn’t it?”  
She nodded, yawning.  
“Well, why don’t we find a nightgown in that great big wardrobe of yours, and then ask Eugene or Katrina to tuck you in, okay?”  
She took a deep breath. “Okay.” I showed her where the nightgowns were and then left the room.  
Walking out, I met Eugene and Katrina.  
“She’s not crying,” Katrina said, shocked.  
“Nope.”  
“How- “  
“I guess we just… connected,” I said, walking downstairs, back to my soda.

EUGENE’S POV

Eliza ran out of her room wearing a long pink nightgown. She grasped my hand and looked up at me.  
“Mr. Eugene? Will you tuck me in?” I looked at Katrina, who had an ‘Oh my goodness could she get any cuter?’ look on her face. (Trust me, it’s a very distinctive look)  
“Um... absolutely!” I said, honestly happy she’d asked me, while simultaneously terrified that I’d make a mistake in the process.  
“Would you read me a story?” She asked as we walked back into her room. (Her hand still holding mine.) I couldn’t stop grinning at the sound of her surprisingly intense cockney accent.  
“Indeed, I will. I believe you will find a plethora to choose from beside your bed.” She walked over to the little bookshelf by her bed and looked through them.  
“I can’t choose. You pick!”  
“Me?”  
“Yes!”  
“Very well. Hm. How about- this one?” I asked, holding up the book, ‘The Three Little Pigs.’  
She gasped. “It’s got piggies! I like piggies!”  
“Then, it will be a delightful book for us to read. Huzzah!”  
“Huzzah!”  
“Yes! Now, why don’t you get under the covers here, and I will read you this story?” I pulled back the covers, and she crawled into bed, snuggling under the blankets, eyes already heavy. I flipped on the lamp by her bed, turned off the overhead light, then came and sat on the floor.  
“Comfortable?”  
She nodded.  
“Very well.” With a clearing of the throat and an opening of the book, I began the tale, “Once, there was a trio of swine…”

Before we were halfway through the story, Eliza was asleep. I closed the book, put it back in its home, then looked at her. So peaceful. I couldn’t help but wonder why anyone would hurt such a beautiful child. Such a precious gift. I exited the room and quietly walked downstairs.

KATRINA’S POV  
“Katrina?” Eugene snapped me out of my thoughtful daze as he walked into the bedroom.  
“What if she hates me?” I asked him.  
“Hm? Who?”  
“Eliza. What if she’s just scared of me forever?”  
“Now, Katrina, you’re smarter than that. The probability of Elizabeth fearing you forever is- “  
“It’s perfectly plausible. Eugene, kids are impressionable. I could’ve just destroyed her image of me.”  
All I got in response was a groan.  
“Glad to know you’re as worried about this as I am,” I said, sighing at his distance.  
“Katrina, there’s nothing to be worried about! She most likely won’t live with us for long and-”  
“She most likely won’t stay with us for long? Eugene, you know how much I want a daughter.”  
“So do I, but you have to think practically for once-”  
“Are you saying I don’t think practically?”  
“Well, you do tend to dream a bit…” He chuckled.  
“Wh-why are you laughing?”  
“Because you’re being ridiculous! She’s only been here three hours and you’re already assuming she’s going to stay with us forever!”  
“I’m assuming? I’m thinking ahead.”  
Eugene and I had never argued that much. We fought long into the night and went to sleep not knowing if we had even made the right choice.


End file.
